<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dying Wish by obidalanetwork_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246302">My Dying Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist'>obidalanetwork_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to RotS. Obi-Wan doesn't just sit on Tatooine all those years and Padmé has a hand in his exploits to save the galaxy. Spoilers - RotS, KotOR games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obidala Network</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network">Obidala Network</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile">Obidala Network’s collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part I.</p>
<p>Padmé’s eyes fluttered open. They hurt her, they felt bulging and they throbbed. Her head was in pain as well, as she turned to look at the sleeping form of a familiar Jedi slumped in the chair beside her bed. Tears began to well up in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Anakin…,” she whimpered his name and Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed open. He sat up straight and, upon seeing her awake, flew to her side. He grasped her hand.</p>
<p>“M’lady,” was all he could say in a breathless whisper. “You’re awake, we’ve been so worried.”</p>
<p>“W-what happened to Ani?”</p>
<p>The sadness in the veteran Jedi’s eyes was showing through. He had hoped not to continue delivering bad news, particularly in the condition she was in. They’d almost lost her during childbirth. Her body had all but given up. But, slowly, she began to come back to life. Perhaps the thought of her children had brought her back.</p>
<p>“He’s gone Padmé.”</p>
<p>“No,” her brows crinkled at the edges, the sadness in her face was unbearable. She began crying more visibly, as streams of tears flowed out of the edges of her brown eyes.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan seemed hurt by this reaction, although it was expected. He felt a sharp pain in his chest to have to see this poor woman, who had already been through so much, endure so much more. He was afraid she’d be lost to him again. He’d been at her bedside all night, hoping against hope that she would wake up and what did he do when she finally did? He made her feel pain. He watched as one of his oldest friends got her heart ripped out piece by piece.</p>
<p>“But Padmé,” he pleaded, “your children. Luke, Leia, they are fine, they are healthy.”</p>
<p>With that he stood and motioned to one of the droids standing watch outside. “Bring them to her, please.” He always felt so awkward talking to droids.</p>
<p>The machine hummed in its tongue in the affirmative and sped off.</p>
<p>Padmé seemed to be in pain and she continued to squint her eyes as she cried.</p>
<p>“W-why is this happening to us,” she said, her eyes turning to stare at a sterile white ceiling. “We were so happy.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan placed a hand on her forehead, which was moist with perspiration. He caressed it softly and kept his right hand holding firmly onto her left.</p>
<p>“I simply do not know the answer to that m’lady. I wish I could give you some comfort. All I can say is that you must do what you can for the sake of those two babies. Perhaps their paths will be filled with more joys than sorrows.”</p>
<p>She seemed to understand his words, even in her state and she gave some semblance of a nod, but she could not hold back the tears. And now, as she heard the hum of the nurse droid return, she turned her head to the other side to see it carrying two bundles wrapped in blankets. Obi-Wan walked over quickly and took each one carefully. He was fumbling over himself, as he was not used to babies. But he could not help but smile down at Luke as he was nestled in his left arm, and Leia in his right. He turned to present the children to their mother for the second time. Leia was fast asleep and Luke stared up at Obi-Wan with large dark eyes, that resembled his mother’s.</p>
<p>“May I present to you your children, Padmé.” He used her name as she’d often told him to do in the years that had passed. For one second a memory flashed in her mind of Naboo. She was in the courtyard and he had come out to meet her before the ceremony after they had defeated the Trade Federation. It was probably to think her for her kind words after his Master’s death. However, he seemed awkward and fumbling when he finally spoke and she wanted to ease his tension.</p>
<p>~*~<br/>“We shall remain here a few days longer M’lady.”</p>
<p>“Padmé. In private, call me Padmé”<br/>~*~</p>
<p>She was taken out of the reverie by a tear stinging her temple, she’d cried too much. But now, at the sight of her precious children, she smiled. Although, it was not as happy a smile as Obi-Wan would have liked to see. She followed the descent of each as Obi-Wan placed a bundle in each of her fragile arms. He took a few steps back and out of the room to give her a little time alone with the twins. She was cuddling them with her cheek, cooing and crying as any mother would.</p>
<p>“Leia. Luke,” she sobbed.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Some days had passed. News of the exploits of a new terror had already begun leaking into Coruscant. It seems that the new Emperor had an apprentice, or a “dark dignitary” as some had referred to him.</p>
<p>Darth Vader, a figure robed in black wearing a fearsome helmet had already taken several reluctant systems by force. The Emperor had obviously employed this man’s services to stamp out the last vestiges of the old Republic. Rumors were being passed around that this Darth Vader was a Sith. In fact, he’d already visited the ruins of Korriban, an old Sith world.</p>
<p>With this news, Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan had their worst fears confirmed. Anakin had died in a very real sense, but been resurrected as a horrible half man, half machine.<br/>The decision had to be made and the last of the Jedi Masters took it upon themselves to come to such a resolution, if that is what it could be called. The children of the Jedi once known as Anakin Skywalker would be separated. And his wife would flee Coruscant forever.</p>
<p>Shouldering the burden of breaking this to the still-grieving woman, Obi-Wan entered her sterile room where she was still being monitored by all manner of machinery.</p>
<p>“Padmé,” he said, gravely.</p>
<p>The tone in his voice made her heart sink. She looked at him with eyes that seemed to plead that she could bear no more.</p>
<p>“I must speak with you,” he went on, standing at her bedside, seeming to tower over her.</p>
<p>He went on when she said nothing, “we have reason to believe that… how can I say this.” He faltered and paced over to the chair he often sat in. He brought his hand up to rub the hair on his chin. He looked down, the lines on his forehead betraying his worry and anguish. He was not strong enough to deliver this message. Was anyone?</p>
<p>“What is it,” she asked him softly, following his movement around the room.</p>
<p>“It would seem,” he began as he brought his eyes back up to meet hers, “that Lord Sidious has taken a new apprentice. You and the children are no longer safe here, on Coruscant.”</p>
<p>“A-ani? He’s alive?” She was shocked; the breath seemed to spill out of her.</p>
<p>“He’s not Anakin, m’lady. He hasn’t been since he left Coruscant that night, after he’d slaughtered everyone in the temple, after he’d killed younglings with not a pause. He will likely never be Anakin again. From what I hear this Darth Vader is more a machine than a man. Another Grievous, only more dangerous and far deadlier.” He let his anger and his sense of betrayal guide his words, and each one stung her more than the last. Again she cried. He could see small lines forming along her cheeks, a river of sadness in that smooth skin. He felt less than what he was, he felt small and helpless for always being the one to have to make her grieve.</p>
<p>“Where will we go?” She tried to understand, but her head was swimming. The thought of Anakin being alive filled her with something that was partly hope and partly dread.</p>
<p>“For your protection, we have…” he paused and tried to find the words, “publicized a record of your death. Your body was not recovered and no record of the births of Luke or Leia Skywalker will ever exist.” He waited to let her take this in.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue, seeing he had more to say.</p>
<p>“In addition, it would be best to separate the children. If the Emperor were to find them… If Darth Vader were to find them… there is no telling what danger they could face.” He frowned and waited for her response.</p>
<p>Padmé’s tears showed no signs of stopping and she shook her head. “But why, what will happen to my babies?”</p>
<p>His voice grew hoarse, and he had to fight to get the rest out. “I will take Luke to his Aunt and Uncle on Tatooine and watch over him there. You will take Leia to a secure country home on Alderaan. Bail Organa has been most kind in helping to make those preparations. He and his people there will take care of you. I will come see you from time to time, of course,” he added as if it might comfort her, but he was sure nothing would.</p>
<p>She stared up at the ceiling again, framed in thick, dark locks of hair. Even in this state, Obi-Wan felt admiration for her. He watched her as she lay in silence for a long time. Breaking that void, Obi-Wan spoke again.</p>
<p>“They are our last hope. It is very possible that Master Yoda and I are the last of the Jedi and your children, their father being who he was, may someday become great Jedi as well. We must all go into hiding and we must all wait. Luke and Leia will grow to be caring and good. I feel this. And, perhaps, it is they who will help restore order to this frayed galaxy. You must understand, Padmé. It tears at my very soul to see you so distraught and to have not an ounce of joy to bring you. All we can do is be patient.”</p>
<p>She listened and processed his words for a long time. Her head swam with the possibilities, with the decision that had seemingly already been made. It was more like he was telling her than asking her. But, after all, he was right. And maybe it was better this way.</p>
<p>“For the sake of my twins, I will do as you say,” she said quietly. Her eyes had not moved to look at him and this stung Obi-Wan somewhat. “Leave me now, please.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, m’lady.’ He bowed and left the room, feeling much smaller than when he’d entered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An alternate ending to RotS. Obi-Wan doesn't just sit on Tatooine all those years and Padm has a hand in his exploits to save the galaxy. Spoilers - RotS, KotOR games.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part II.</p>
<p>Padmé was sitting aboard a Republic cruiser whose course was already set for Alderaan. Bail Organa would serve as an escort. Leia was already secured in a comfortable crib-like apparatus, near to her mother. She was propped up on a special chair so that she could be comfortable. Obi-Wan had insisted they install something suitable in the ship. The Naboo Senator was not yet completely prepared to travel but it would be unwise to stay so close to their enemies. Yoda had already fled for a small swamp planet named Dagobah. And Obi-Wan was anxious to begin his training with his old Master, whatever that might entail.</p>
<p>Despite her immense suffering, Padmé was indebted to Obi-Wan who had taken full responsibility in her care. She watched as he made final preparations aboard the ship. Padmé shuffled around and asked him weakly, “Obi-Wan, where’s Luke?”</p>
<p>He flushed and realized he’d forgotten something very important, her last goodbye to Luke. “Of course, m’lady, forgive me.” She forced a smile in reply. Her face seemed unusually pale. He returned a short time later, cradling the baby boy in his arms as if he were about to break. He handed Luke to his mother and watched the pair for a few seconds before leaving them alone.</p>
<p>Padmé looked down at Luke. She had cried so much her eyes were dry and the tears refused to emerge, though she felt great sadness. “Luke,” she whispered with a shaky voice, “I will see you again. Be brave and good. Always be kind and do what you know in your heart to be right. I love you, you are in my heart and in my thoughts for always.” She brought him up and pressed her lips to his forehead. Her eyes slipped shut and she kissed him for several seconds. She pulled away slowly and caressed his small cheek with her finger. “No matter what you may here, your father was a good man and he loved us.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan returned at that moment and spoke softly, “it is time, m’lady.”</p>
<p>“Take him,” she said, her voice shaking even more, the tears beginning to well up but unable to form completely. She turned away and he picked Luke up from out of her arms. He held the baby close to his chest and knelt down before her.</p>
<p>She could not help but turn her head to look down into those gray orbs, filled with melancholy. As he tried to speak, she realized that she would miss him as well. He had not left her side since everything had happened and she would most definitely feel his absence.</p>
<p>“I will watch over Luke. And I will come to see you very soon, I promise. There is something I must do.”</p>
<p>She nodded and touched her hand to his cheek. This surprised him, his eyes grew a little wide and he flushed. He felt a bit of spark pass from her skin to his and it made him shuffle slightly, but he kept his eyes on her and tried to smile, for her sake.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she whispered. She let her hand fall slowly and then turned her head to the side, her eyes averted to the hallway that led to the cockpit. “I’m sorry, but I cannot watch you go.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye Padmé,” he said before turning to leave.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Leia was barely half one standard year in age. However, she already showed signs of how bright she was going to be. Her mother often sat with her in the gardens of their country home, smiling down at her daughter as she played and enjoying the peace that seemed all too fragile and fleeting.</p>
<p>It was not long before, one quiet morning, she heard a male voice mingled with that of her female housekeeper. Curious, she stood from her chair, Leia firmly in her grasp and wandered through the open door into the house. Her inquisitiveness was rewarded with the site of a rather dusty looking Obi-Wan Kenobi, his hood over his head.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan,” she called softly and a small smile played upon her pink lips.</p>
<p>At this point, the housekeeper departed, having realized the man was not a threat. Obi-Wan turned and removed his hood as he did so. He bowed deeply and smiled, his gray eyes full of none other than pure joy.</p>
<p>“Padmé,” he said, straightening and closing the distance between them in a few long strides. He immediately looked down on Leia, caressing her small cheek with his large digits. The action was tender in its simplicity. And Leia caught his fingers with her hand, laughing a little.</p>
<p>“How is she,” he asked, and looked up, “how are you?”</p>
<p>“Fine, we’re just fine. This is a lovely place and I have to admit the solitude is refreshing.” She smiled at him but he could see the hint of sadness behind the veil of gratitude. There was always something somber in her tone, her dress, and her eyes especially. It made him hurt inside the deepest parts of his soul. He could only smile in return before continuing.</p>
<p>“I am sorry it took me this long to visit. Some rather… amazing things have taken place. And Luke, he’s growing up rather quickly.”</p>
<p>Padmé smiled and spoke softly, “I wish we could see him. Sometimes I think she knows.” And she looked down at the bundle in her arms, pulling her up a little so she could reaffirm her grip on the child who seemed fascinated with this new bearded man that was talking to her mother.</p>
<p>“She can likely sense something. But please don’t worry Padmé. I promise you I will try to set things right, as soon as I can. We just have to be patient.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes, I feel so weak. Sometimes I can’t stand up in the morning. I feel as if I’m walking over paper thin ice and any day I’ll slip into the water,” she admitted under her breath, gravely.<br/>“Don’t say such things,” he whispered back. This concerned him. He had been worried about her, but it seemed not enough. Her depression was more advanced than he’d feared. “You have to go on Padmé. For the sake of your children… and…”</p>
<p>He paused and studied her for a long while before going on, “and for my sake. I cannot lose another person I care about. I’ve managed to lose my entire family, people I considered closer than siblings. Parents, teachers, friends.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she added quickly, feeling selfish. Obi-Wan had just as much right to grieve, yet he was holding out hope.</p>
<p>“Don’t be, you’ve suffered tremendous pain. But don’t give up on me just yet.” Again he put his hand on her cheek and again he felt that same reaction when his skin met hers. He seemed to wince subtly before smiling in an effort to comfort her. “I’ll stay as long as you need me.” He was whispering to her, and his body seemed very close to her own, Leia nestled between them.</p>
<p>Padmé did feel comfort and she smiled up at him as she felt a sense of calm wash over her. It felt warm to be this close to him and she missed having someone caress her and tell her everything would be all right. She missed being held and kissed. Perhaps it was that lack of physical contact that widened the gap in her heart and made that desolation creep in more and more each day. But the Jedi Master had convinced her to hold on just a little longer. His great hope was what kept her focused. Why was he so optimistic? Then, she remembered what he’d said and spoke.</p>
<p>“So tell me, what are these amazing things you speak of?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An alternate ending to RotS. Obi-Wan doesn't just sit on Tatooine all those years and Padm has a hand in his exploits to save the galaxy. Spoilers - RotS, KotOR games.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part III.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had spent long hours talking to Padmé. Some time was spent recounting his mysterious new training, but he didn’t delve into much detail. More than half of his “story-telling” revolved around Luke and answering her subsequent questions. Obi-Wan only watched the boy from afar. He got the feeling Owen didn’t like him and there was no sense in being seen near the Lars family. It might make the situation suspicious.</p>
<p>The last part of their conversation was devoted to Obi-Wan explaining his reasons for taking a short “trip”, if one could call it that. He had reason to believe, thanks to his commune with his former Master, that there may be more Jedi. Many were living outside of their Order. Rogues, as some might call them. He’d learned of a planet on the Outer Rim called Pergitor. Apparently it was rather devoid of life thanks to the toxic nature of the environment. However, that did not stop the stories of a colony of beings that were Force-sensitive having established their dwellings there. Being an Outer Rim planet of little consequence, no one had ever bothered to follow up on the rumors. They were simply dismissed. However, it was highly unlike Qui-Gon Jinn to dismiss anything.</p>
<p>“It is part of the Minos Cluster right along the Rimma Trade Route,” Obi-Wan recounted to an interested Padmé.</p>
<p>“What do you hope to do by going there?”</p>
<p>“If I find these Jedi I might be able to convince them to help us. Honestly, I don’t know if it will do much good at this point, but allies are allies,” he said, stroking his chin, looking off into a random spot on the floor.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan seemed to be trying to build up his own little army to overthrow the newly formed Empire and save the galaxy. But that was an amazing feat for just one man. Padmé looked at him with wonder mingled in disbelief. She felt almost ashamed of herself for having bowed her head to this terrible fate. If she was so adamant in believing that her Anakin could still be trapped within that metal visage, then she had to keep faith that there was still hope to save their idyllic Republic.</p>
<p>Somewhat sensing her inner turmoil, Obi-Wan looked up from his thoughts and spoke. “There are still those loyal to our cause. I intend to find them, if they are not already looking for people like us. It may take time, but I will never stop fighting. Promise me that you won’t either.”</p>
<p>Padmé smiled and some tears welled up in her eyes, making her vision slightly blurred. “I promise.”</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had started for his mission immediately after leaving Alderaan. He hoped that Padmé was doing well. He’d left her in a somewhat happier state than she’d been when he arrived. More often than not his thoughts seemed to wander to her, especially in times of solitude. This was one of those times.</p>
<p>He’d left for Pergitor on a rather common looking starship. There were no distinctive markings on this Corellian-made cruiser. He had to admit he was not used to a ship this size, since he’d spent much of the war piloting his small starfighter. As he made the jump to lightspeed, he examined the output readings on the screen once more before sitting back and closing his eyes for a small rest. In his mind he saw Padmé as he’d left her, holding Leia in her arms. It might be a long time before he returned and the twins might very well be walking by the time he got back. He smiled.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan..”</p>
<p>The voice snapped him back to reality and he looked back to see a shadowy, bluish, translucent figure looming in the doorway. It was his old Master dressed in the robes he’d been wearing during his cremation, and every time since when he’d seen him as this Force-fed apparition. Qui-Gon Jinn had found a way back through the Force. And the recipient of his first visit was Master Yoda, when the Republic had begun to wane into its present state.</p>
<p>It had not taken long for Qui-Gon to train Obi-Wan to prepare himself for this transition when the time came for his own soul to leave its body. The training was rather remarkable and Obi-Wan felt more at peace knowing he really would be there to guide the twins when they came of age. But he was getting ahead of himself.</p>
<p>“You really must stop sneaking up on me, “ Obi-Wan replied with joy in his eyes. He did not relish another lonely trip to an unfamiliar locale.</p>
<p>“What fun would I have if I didn’t,” he said with amusement in his tone and a smile on his face. However, the amusement would soon give way to more serious conversation. “When you arrive on Pergitor do not ask about Revan right away. They are guarded, and they will not take kindly to one who asks too many questions.”</p>
<p>“How exactly did they manage to establish any kind of habitat there?”</p>
<p>“It is precisely because no one would think to look for life on Pergitor, that Revan chose it as her secret base. She was a cunning warrior and excellent at vanishing. As to the ‘how’ of it all, I’m not sure I know. She was very powerful… ”</p>
<p>“And that’s why everyone was so afraid of her,” Obi-Wan interrupted.</p>
<p>“That is why she thought it best to vanish. She’d been involved with a reputable Republic General named Carth Onassi. After saving the galaxy from her former apprentice, Darth Malak, she’d decided it best to leave Carth and all her former attachments for a higher calling. Even if the Jedi Order at the time embraced her for having come back from the Dark Side, they were still wary. And many in the Order felt the only reason she’d returned to the Light was because her memories had been tampered with.”</p>
<p>“So she was an exile from both sides? But she has to be dead by now Master, how are we sure her followers are still there?”</p>
<p>“Are we ever sure of anything, Obi-Wan? I sense that this mission will not lead us to a dead end.”</p>
<p>“I hope not, for all our sakes. It would be promising to find more Jedi roaming the galaxy,” Obi-Wan said with a small sigh as he studied the computer panel absently.</p>
<p>“You do not necessarily need Jedi to win this fight. I always taught you not to live by the Code so strictly, Obi-Wan. Life cannot be mandated by rules. It is wild and free and situations must be handled as they present themselves. It is easy to make up rules, but slightly more difficult when the time comes to put them into practice. An alliance with Force users may give you an advantage, but they are not the end-all be-all of strong partners.”</p>
<p>“I understand, Master. And I try to find guidance in all your teachings,” he turned back to Qui-Gon with whimsy in his eyes and a playful smile. “Even the ones the Council would likely have banished you for.”</p>
<p>The ghostly figure laughed and shook his head. “They had bigger fish to fry than me, my apprentice. And I don’t think I did so badly. You’ve grown to be a good man and a better Jedi than I.”</p>
<p>“I did my best,” and with that his demeanor turned somber. “But I still failed him.”</p>
<p>“The Master should never take the blame for the path of his apprentice. Anakin made his own choices,” replied Qui-Gon, half believing his own words. After all, he was the one who insisted Anakin be trained. If anyone should take the blame, it would be him.</p>
<p>“Do you still believe he was the Chosen One?”</p>
<p>“If he is not, then he is the path to the Chosen One,” he responded with a far-off look. After a moment he said, “you seem worried.”</p>
<p>“I am … about Padmé,” Obi-Wan admitted. “She is so sad and I feel helpless to ease her pain.”</p>
<p>“The wounds of her heart will mend, in time.”</p>
<p>“I do wish there was more I could do.”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon smiled sadly and his image began to fade. “I’m sure you will find your answer,” he said as his voice trailed off. There was a hint of something more, something suggestive in his comment. Obi-Wan was perplexed by it, but gave his former Master a small nod to see him off.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Back on Alderaan, Padmé was sitting out in the garden watching the stars and thinking about all the things she’d talked about with Obi-Wan. Leia was tucked away in bed for the evening. Even her housekeeper was likely fast asleep. It was on nights like this that the full brunt of her loneliness engulfed her. In fact, the last years of her senatorial career, she’d done nothing but sit in her office and worry about her husband while Palpatine saw more and more power passing through his office, making the senators effectively useless.</p>
<p>After the war, she was sure her lonely days would end, and she dreamed of starting her family back on Naboo. But those dreams were gone in a matter of days. Now she was stuck waiting for another man, worried whether or not he’d return. She often thought of that moment on the landing pad of that hot, molten planet, when she realized Obi-Wan had snuck onto her ship and it had made Anakin furious. The fear in her was unmatched. She’d never felt that way. She was small, helpless and vulnerable as her neck began to tighten and her airways were blocked, her body moving into the air. She cursed Obi-Wan for having tricked her, but as Anakin was speaking, still wanted him there. She wanted him to come in and make Anakin see what he was doing was wrong. Obi-Wan had always been a guiding light and she’d come to rely on him heavily.</p>
<p>They were great friends, confiding in each other and taking comfort in the advice of the other. She was grateful that he was there and that he was fighting so hard to keep her children safe. It was also a comfort that he still had hope for the galaxy, that he was trying to find ways to rescue it from this darkness.</p>
<p>“Come back safe,” she whispered into the air and stood, turning to go back into the house. It would not take long for her to fall asleep and the dreams would come shortly after.</p>
<p>In her sleep, Padmé remembered the comforting warmth that radiated from Obi-Wan’s body. She remembered her longing to feel someone’s embrace, to find shelter in someone’s arms. She tossed and moaned lightly in her sleep. She felt restless and wanting. Her dreams manifested her desires.</p>
<p>She felt someone touching her skin, warm fingertips tingling against the bare skin of her stomach. She was nude now as some kissed her breasts. She could feel a light rasping sensation from, what she assumed was, hair on this person’s chin. She felt lips suckling at her nipples, nibbling on them lightly as electricity shot through her limbs and down to the nether regions between her legs, where there was a pulsing sensation. She bit her lower lip and took in a sharp breath. She felt those lips kissing the tops of her breasts, and moving up towards her neck. They lingered there, kissing and licking playfully. Finally, they moved up to kiss her cheek tenderly. She felt her hips move upwards, of their own will. She longed for this faceless body to take her completely. But before she could gather her wits, the man’s face came into view.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan,” she gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An alternate ending to RotS. Obi-Wan doesn't just sit on Tatooine all those years and Padm has a hand in his exploits to save the galaxy. Spoilers - RotS, KotOR games.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part IV.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was hailed and landed with little resistance. He guessed that the colony sensed that he was a Jedi, or Jedi-like at the very least. The structure itself was remarkable. It was made of a shined black marble, of sorts. The noxious gasses of the planet gave it a faint green glow. When Obi-Wan saw a light emerge from the bay doors that were opening, he quickly steered the craft towards it. Upon landing, his ship was engulfed in a dense white fog.</p>
<p>He waited for it to clear before standing to leave. As he did so he heard a voice speaking just outside his ship, possibly from a loudspeaker.</p>
<p>“Decontamination complete,” it called out mechanically.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the warm welcome,” Obi-Wan joked to himself, as he ducked out of the cockpit and proceeded to exit his craft.</p>
<p>No sooner had he walked down the ramp, than he noticed three figures emerge. All three wore cloaks that covered their faces, but the main figure wore an ornate cloak of dark purple shades. Those that flanked the leader wore simple black. The central figure then raised its arms and lowered its hood, revealing the face of a young woman. She wore her brown hair tied back in a bun, simple and sleek as her pale face. She spoke and her voice was forceful, commanding respect.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time since a Republic Jedi has arrived here.”</p>
<p>“Forgive the intrusion,” he replied. “I mean you no harm, but I bring terrible news.”</p>
<p>“We are not deaf to the cries of the Republic, Jedi. It has finally fallen from its graceless and shaky balance. This comes as no surprise.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grew annoyed with her apparent lack of interest. “Well, are you also aware that the Dark Lord of the Sith controls this new Empire? Surely to Force users such as yourselves, you can see the severity of the situation.”</p>
<p>“And let me guess? You’ve come to ask our help? You’ve come to start a coup,” she almost laughed. Her smile was sinister and dark. “You Republic Jedi have always been blind fools. The Lord of the Sith was practically your superior and you never even knew it. Why should we help such failures?”</p>
<p>“Because there are none of us left and people are dying,” he responded, visibly shaken and quite devoid of his characteristic patience.</p>
<p>Her face seemed to lose all of its humor and turned very serious very quickly. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and former General for the Army of the Republic. I fought people who I believed to be enemies of democracy. I fought my very own brother, my student, and watched him turn into a Sith before my very eyes. Master Yoda and myself are all that are left of the Republic Jedi, as you call them. You may think us fools, but I come to you and ask that you help us. This situation is dire and affects every single living being in this galaxy. You must understand this.”</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” she pondered his name for several seconds. “Yes, your Padawan became quite famous, did he not? The Son of the Suns,” she smiled when she saw his brow furrow.</p>
<p>“What if I told you,” he said, with a malevolence of his own, “that he fathered two children, who are now in hiding? And what if I told you that the progeny have twice the power of the progenitor?”</p>
<p>“And how is this any of our concern,” she asked with feigned disinterest.</p>
<p>“You are disciples of Revan, the one who fell and was redeemed. She saved the Republic once. Will her disciples not fight for the same cause she believed in?”</p>
<p>“I am Revan,” she said, her eyes wide. “And I decide what my disciples will fight for!”</p>
<p>“Impossible,” Obi-Wan gasped. Had Revan discovered the secrets of immortality? This girl could not be Revan. Why she was no older than Anakin! “Revan is long dead,” was his challenging response.</p>
<p>“I am Revan’s successor” she conceded, “and, thus, I am Revan. These disciples see me as such. When my time comes to unite with the living Force, I shall appoint my own successor. And so our society has and will exist through the ages. We train in the Force constantly; we learn all it has to teach us. We are not bound by silly rules begot from dusty tombs. We are bound only by the rules of life and the Force. Bound only by its limitations and powerful only by the will of its strength. That is why we will not fall as disgracefully as you have.”</p>
<p>“And that is why you must help us,” he interjected. Her self-aggrandizing lectures were becoming irksome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled again, only this time it was subtle and kindly amused. “So, the infamous Negotiator remains steadfast? You may call me Marva Vance. Follow me please. We can continue our discussion as we dine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An alternate ending to RotS. Obi-Wan doesn't just sit on Tatooine all those years and Padm has a hand in his exploits to save the galaxy. Spoilers - RotS, KotOR games.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part V.</p>
<p>The dining hall seemed almost desolate in its décor, or lack thereof. The walls were gray and bare; the table was a polished marble of similar hue. The room was long and the ceiling high, making it feel like a prison. Obi-Wan was used to modest living, but this was modesty to the point of foolishness. His eyes must have been wandering as he sat down because Marva cleared her throat and gave him another smile.</p>
<p>“I am sorry we are not as extravagant as you Republic Jedi.”</p>
<p>He snapped to attention and shook his head lightly. “No, of course not, I merely like to take in my settings.”</p>
<p>“A Jedi should not be preoccupied with luxury and beauty.”</p>
<p>“You contradict yourself,” he mused in retort.</p>
<p>“How so?” Marva seemed taken aback by that, but hid it quickly.</p>
<p>“You say your… organization,” he chose the word carefully, “is not bound by rules yet you have done nothing but berate me and follow it with something that sounds very much like a rule. I don’t pretend to be the finest Jedi in creation. I may very well be the worst, but I am not trying to impose my beliefs on you or change your system. I am only asking you put aside this personal feud you have with the former Republic Jedi and concentrate on my plea. I ask only for your help.”</p>
<p>Marva softened, visibly. She thought she probably had been too hard on him, letting her sentiments move her speech. What he had gone through, losing all of his number, losing everything he’d fought so valiantly to protect. Perhaps, given the same circumstances, she would not be in the best of spirits herself.</p>
<p>“What exactly do you want from us, Master Kenobi?”</p>
<p>“It will take time. I need to know if there are more Jedi. I want you to help me find them. I want to rally more to our cause. Then, we will plan our next move.”</p>
<p>“It does not sound like you have any plan at all.”</p>
<p>“There is already a resistance forming. It is fragile and weak, but we can help it grow.”</p>
<p>Marva did not answer. She stared off into space, thinking for a long while. During their conversation they had been served food, but Obi-Wan had not touched it and nor had she. It looked to be a bland soup and the steam was already fading. The bread served with it was likely stale.</p>
<p>Marva took a breath before she spoke, as if the weight of Obi-Wan’s request was stifling her. “I will send out several of my disciples on this ‘recruiting’ mission of yours. However, this is not unfamiliar to us, we often seek out Force users, many who have lost their way. As for the second part of your request, time will tell. Early into a new regime resistance often begins, but it falls just as easily. I won’t have my Jedi sacrificing themselves for people who are not committed.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” he conceded. “I will put you in touch with a few connections of mine, they are politicians still technically within the new Empire.”</p>
<p>“Politicians,” she asked, raising a brow. “You have powerful friends, indeed.” And she smiled as if she mocked him. “But politicians are naturally flippant.”</p>
<p>“Not these, not for as long as I’ve known them.” The seriousness of the statement and the furrow in his brow when he said it made Marva believe him instantly.</p>
<p>“I assume you’re not staying here, where will you be going,” she asked.</p>
<p>“I have some personal matters to attend to,” he replied, staring off for a second. By this he meant Padmé and the twins. They had become his personal life, hadn’t they? Though he failed to admit it to himself, he had become the surrogate father. And somewhere inside him, deep and buried and clawing at the surface, he had wanted a family… this family.</p>
<p>His few seconds of internal bliss at the hopes of getting back to Padmé quickly, however, were cut tragically short when one of the robed disciples burst into the dining hall.</p>
<p>“Master Revan,” she said almost breathless, “there is another ship. They say they are here on Imperial business and demand access to our hangar.”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” whispered Obi-Wan in spite of himself.</p>
<p>But a voice in his head secured that his worst assumptions had not come into fruition. “Anakin is not on this vessel,” said Qui-Gon, speaking to Obi-Wan through the Force.</p>
<p>“This is a scouting mission, it has to be,” Obi-Wan exclaimed as he stood up.</p>
<p>“Is this your doing,” Marva asked, eyeing him suspiciously. “It is rare enough we get one ship, but two… in one day! Impossible.”</p>
<p>“You know very well this is not my fault. Vader must have traced Revan’s steps. He’s been to all the significant Sith sites she and Malak visited. It is likely he traced her here. You must all leave this place immediately.”</p>
<p>“We will not turn tail and run, Kenobi. We are not cowards.”</p>
<p>“Then you will die here.”</p>
<p>His words were like an axe that fell and struck the ground so hard it shook the foundation. Everyone was in silence. It was only when a second disciple entered that the silence was broken. This one seemed more agitated than the last.</p>
<p>“They’re demanding to land or they will open fire on the settlement. They say we are illegally inhabiting this system.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Marva was clearly furious.</p>
<p>“Do you have ships,” asked Obi-Wan, thinking ahead. “It’s time you left this place. They have likely already sent word back to their superiors. It is not long before they send reinforcements. They will blast this place into oblivion with you in it if you refuse them.”</p>
<p>Everyone seemed to be looking to Marva for an answer, a decision. Even Obi-Wan was willing to stay and fight along side her if she so chose. In fact, it might be their only out, to fight this battalion and then escape before the fresh batch could arrive. Marva seemed to be thinking along these lines because she soon voiced her orders.</p>
<p>“Let them land and gather the others Sa’til,” she spoke to the disciple who had first delivered the news of the approaching ship. “We will stand our ground here until they are dealt with then… we flee.”</p>
<p>“Hand me a robe,” Obi-Wan said quickly.</p>
<p>“Fancy yourself a disciple,” Marva asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“Not just yet,” he replied. But he was rewarded with a robe being tossed in his direction, which he promptly caught and put on making sure the hood was securely over his face leaving it in shadow. He could not be recognized, no matter what. For Padmé’s sake, his discovery of this place could never be known. And though the hood severely compromised his vision, it was of little consequence because a good Jedi did not rely on the senses. And Obi-Wan Kenobi was among the best.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The dining hall was dark, but within that darkness several Jedi had assembled, each had their lightsabers in hand, though not ignited. And each was stretching out with the Force to feel one another’s position and feel the treading of the clone troopers from without.</p>
<p>“In here,” they heard a mechanical voice say and a second later the door was kicked down.</p>
<p>As soon as the top of the door hit the floor, each lightsaber in each Jedi’s hand beamed to life. Their hums in unison could have been deafening in complete silence, but there was none of that. The surprise wore off quickly and the troopers were firing off their blasters before they knew it.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan thought that, at the very least, he’d seen his last battlefield. But that was not the Will of the Force. And this moment taught him he should never take anything for granted. The war was far from over.</p>
<p>He had to admit that the Jedi that now fought along side him were some of the finest he’d seen do battle. There were far fewer casualties than he’d seen at the Battle of Geonosis, even though the wave of clone troopers seemed endless.</p>
<p>Marva was deflecting blaster shots left and right, jumping on tables and chairs, force pushing various objects in one direction or the other. She was moving quickly and fighting fiercely.</p>
<p>“I forgot how much fun this was,” she shouted to Obi-Wan as she passed him on her way to slice the head right off a trooper that was threatening a disciple who’d lost her saber.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan recalled what she’d said about recruiting Jedi who’d “lost their way.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” he smiled as he sliced the hand – complete with blaster - off a trooper who had come too close.</p>
<p>They’d managed to fight back most of the battalion to the point where the ones who’d survived were running back to the ship until reinforcements could arrive. This was the time to make an escape, there was no room for hesitation and Obi-Wan was just about to voice that when Marva stabbed her saber into a trooper corpse and yelled, “Get to your ships!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s mind flashed with an image of a fourteen year old Padmé fighting right beside him, blaster in hand, leading her troops fearlessly. In a lot of ways, Marva reminded him of the young woman Padmé had been. She was strong and decisive. But Padmé seemed broken now, a shell of her former self. There had to be a way to bring her back to life.</p>
<p>Marva’s voice broke though his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Best get to your own ship,” she told him as she handed him a small stone.</p>
<p>“Follow that and you shall find us again. Until then we will do what you have asked.”</p>
<p>“May the Force be with you,” he said out of habit.</p>
<p>“It always is,” she smiled and pulled her hood over her head as she ran out of the hall.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Safely aboard his vessel and on the way to Alderaan, Obi-Wan examined the small stone rolling it around in his palm as he rubbed it with his thumb. How was he supposed to find them with this? It was a strange clue to leave him with, but it was probably for the best. Marva’s final words to him had left him with a sense of accomplishment, despite the battle.</p>
<p>He continued to ponder everything that had taken place through his entire journey back. When the lovely green and blue planet came into view, he was still fiddling with the stone and cross referencing some information on the nava-computer. A beep and a flash, followed by some binary code on the screen, warned him that it was time to start his landing sequences. He pocketed the “gift” from Marva and began punching in the appropriate commands.</p>
<p>As he began to land he felt a knot form in his stomach and his throat seemed to clench. He felt elated. He began rehearsing what he’d say to Padmé in his head, when he saw her. He’d been thinking of her so much lately that it never occurred to him to think that he shouldn’t. It just felt natural.</p>
<p>But before his anticipated meeting with her he had a private rendezvous with Bail Organa to report his findings. When he docked on the landing pad he was still wearing the robes that had been lent to him on Pergitor.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, sir,” greeted a familiar protocol droid, its metal feet clicking on the landing pad as it hastily approached the ship.</p>
<p>“Hello Threepio,” he said, rather uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“E-excuse me, sir? I am C3-PO, human-cyborg relations. I am pleased to meet you.” The droid seemed thoroughly confused at being called such a familiar name.</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Obi-Wan said solemnly, remembering the droid’s memory had been wiped clean. Although it did surprised him that the senator still had Threepio working the more “secretive” of his landing pads. Perhaps that was not the best of areas for the droid.</p>
<p>“Pardon me, sir?”</p>
<p>Again, Threepio was at a loss, and when Obi-Wan walked away without another word the droid seemed exasperated.</p>
<p>“How rude,” he exclaimed. “Sometimes I just don’t understand humans.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>